A healthcare provider, such as a physician, doctor's office, urgent care center, hospital, or the like provides numerous healthcare related products and services to patients, including providing prescription products (e.g., medications, devices, etc.). However, the healthcare provider generally does not receive information with regard to whether the prescribed medication and/or product were actually picked up by the patient. While the typical prescription request format does include an option to provide a fill status solution, the selection requires a manual intervention by a pharmacist and adds unnecessary network traffic. This type of manual process is cumbersome and generally does not derive a direct benefit to the pharmacy. Furthermore, the fill status option of a NCPDP Telecom standard formatted request typically requires vendor system support, providing additional overhead for the vendor. As a result, the fill status option in the typical prescription request is an unreliable option, and therefore not valued by the physician. An improved adherence monitoring system may reduce or eliminate certain issues related to monitoring patient adherence with regards to medication therapy.